Flight of Convergence
by Shadow Rose- Moondew flowers
Summary: Max has been abducted. A woman named Nevva tells her of a plan to take over the United States. Then some funky stuff happens. I have three more chapters written. Review and I'll post them.R and R revolution has begun. Okay so I'm not getting ten reviews per chapter. Fine. But I can see how many people are reading. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

Max slowly drifted up from the staidness of unconsciousness, only aware of two things. First, her head felt like it was being hit with a flaming sledgehammer. Second, she was lying alone on a slab of something cold and smooth. She cracked one eye, wincing as her head seeming to collapse inward. A thought passed through her head, a bright flare of alarm before she sank back into the void.

"Who got away, other than Fang?"

The next time Max opened her eyes she felt better, yet still too weak to get up. She lay on the floor, realizing that it linoleum. As she lay still and tried to ignore the throbbing of her head, Max thought about what had happened however many days ago.

She had been out flying with Gazzy and Fang. The three of them had been racing back, all cheating of course. Gazzy had hidden a stink bomb in both Max and Fang's hoods. While they were trying to get rid of the stench, Gazzy zoomed ahead, laughing maniacally, only to stop as Max used one of her gifts, speeding past him at 200 miles per hour. Max was jerked to a stop by Fang, who had tied her ankle to Gazzy's. Max didn't bother to untie the rope, instead she grabbed it and jerked hard, enjoying the chance to indulge and use her extraordinary strength. Max sped up, feeling nothing but wind in her hair and the strength in each beat of her tawny wings. She passed first Gazzy, then Fang. The look of irritation was enough for Max to allow herself a small, irreproachable laugh. Streaking through the afternoon sky, Max allowed herself to disappear. There was no Max, no Fang, no thoughts at all, just the beat of wings. A shout jarred Max from her mindless state. It wasn't Fang or Gazzy. It was Angel. Max looked down, saw the other members of her flock and fell into instant bloodlust. Iggy, Nudge, Angel and Total were all pinned to the ground by what looked like flyboys. Not stopping to consider that the flock themselves had made sure each and every flyboy was blown into pieces no bigger than a Chihuahua; Max threw herself into a steep dive. She slammed into the flyboy that was pinning Nudge, noticing a shallow cut along her cheekbone. Something connected with the back of Max's skull and everything went black.

Max groaned softly, wincing as the noise reached her ears. She had just realized that the only reason the flock had been caught was sheer negligence. Just then, the stainless steel door swung open, catching Max in the back of the leg. A prim young woman walked into the cell, her shoulder length brown hair flicking side to side as she looked down, her face rippling in disgust as she saw Max's prone form. The door swung shut, the lock clicking, sealing the room.

"You are to call me Nevva. Nothing else." Nevva said primly. Nevva said, " I am the leader of a subversive group in the process of taking over the country. Your flock will either help us, or watch each other be tortured. Your choice." Max used the wall to haul herself up, then spat at Nevva. Nevva turned to the door, looked back over her shoulder and stated calmly, " You have two days to decide." Then she knocked twice on the door and left.

Fang walked down the street with Gazzy, trying to look like he knew the two boys in front of them. He heard the taller one say to the shorter, "Hey Justin, where is your Gameboy?" Justin proceeded to punch the taller one in the arm and curse at him until the device was returned. Fang wasn't paying much attention to the boys. Three days had elapsed since the other five were taken. Max, Iggy, Nudge and Angel were all in jeopardy. The flyboys had loaded four crates and an unconscious Max into a van and had driven to a compound not far away. Fang was giving Gazzy one more day to make bombs, then they were going to jailbreak Max.

Nudge picked the lock after Nevva had left her. Then she walked over to the door that hid Iggy, and freed him. Iggy sabotaged Angel's door, snapping the handle cleanly off. Angel walked out, followed by Total, who was huffing about not getting his own room. Then Nudge picked the locked on Max's door. Max was leaning on the wall, looking like she was about to break someone's neck. When she saw Nudge, Max sagged, then told Nudge in an exhausted voice, "Go print whatever you can, then meet us outside." Nudge ran off. Iggy looked at Max expectantly, but she didn't move.

"We need to leave." Iggy stage whispered urgently. Max pushed off of the wall and almost fell, catching herself on Iggy's arm. His brows knit in concern, but Max muttered, "I'm fine," and straightened. She led the way, following Nudge's path. After a left turn, then a right, the group ducked into a small room. There was a coffee machine, a printer, and a desk with a computer. Nudge was sitting at the computer as sheets of paper filled the printer tray.

"Okay, Nudge, time to go." Max said, grabbing the papers. On top was a list of members of the organization. At the very bottom of the list was a name that simultaneously tore Max's heart in two and filled it with fond memories made painful by betrayal. Jeb Batchelder.

Max shrieked, "That dirty, conniving, traitorous…" then she stopped, noticing the tear in Angel and Nudge's eyes and the fury in Iggy's blind ones. Max stormed out into the hallway. Suddenly, a fluttering sound filled the hallway. Max, Iggy, Angel, Nudge and total all fell silent. Suddenly the world lurched as a massive explosion rocked the compound. Flyboys filled the hallway behind the mini flock. They broke into a sprint, only to be blown off of their feet. Max leapt to feet as flyboys filled the hallway in front of them. A third explosion wracked the hallway, and a hole appeared in the roof. Max leapt into the air and shot out of the hole, followed closely by Iggy, Angel, Nudge and Total. Fang was hovering about a hundred feet away; Gazzy was throwing bombs at random now, laughing maniacally.

Max yelled to Fang "Let's go!" The flock rocketed away. Suddenly, Max plummeted out of the sky. Fang grabbed Iggy by the back of his shirt and they both raced to catch Max. Fang got there first, catching her in his arms, slowing her fall, unable to stop it completely. Then Iggy grabbed the handle of Fang's backpack, slowing them to a fast glide down to earth. Fang's feet hit earth, he tripped, dropping Max.

"Max!" Nudge cried, landing much more gracefully than Fang. Max winced and asked, "What day is it?"

"About four days since you were caught." Fang replied.

"I woke up yesterday."

"We should stay here for now." Nudge said.

"We need to keep moving." Max protested.

"You just fell out of the sky. You're not going anywhere." Max didn't respond. Fang stared at her for a minute, then realized she had fallen asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Max scanned the documents that they had managed to print before escaping from the compound. Her chocolate brown eyes picked out words like 'eradicate' and 'superannuated'. She sighed, looking up at the rest of the flock.

"So basically, we don't know what they want other than to use us as weapons. We do have a list of who the people are. Jeb is on the list." Max's voice broke. "Our refusal made quite a few of them want us dead." She paused, looking for a particular line.

"These mutants are nothing more than brutes. They are failures who escaped repeatedly not through their own strength or intelligence, but rather through the incompetence of those sent to eradicate them before they reached the public's eye." Max read the line in a monotone, then said, "Well, look who's done their homework. Although Jeb already knew all about us. He's the one who said that."

"Such denigration is just.. is just… is just plain mean!" Nudge exclaimed.

Fang smirked. "Looks like someone's been reading again."

"Yes I have," Nudge stated haughtily, then continued with zeal," and I could also say that I feel scandalized and actually be using the word right." Max smiled, then glared at Gazzy as he perfectly imitated her voice, saying snottily," Nudge, turn the bubble level way down."

Max snapped at him. "Gazzy, how many times have I told you not to imitate me?" She then turned to the rest of the flock, noticing for the first time how high the moon was above the rocky canyon that they were spending the night in. "Alright guys, bed. Fang, you and I have first watch. We can continue talking tomorrow."

An hour later, after Angel, Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy and Total were asleep, Fang whispered softly, "Max." Max looked into his jet black eyes, already spreading her tawny wings, knowing from the tone of his voice what he wanted. She leapt into the air, beating her wings slowly, the pivotal points a quarter of an inch away from her shoulder blades. She followed Fang up to the edge of the canyon. He landed softly, feet hitting the ground with a dull thump. Max landed less gracefully, almost tripping over an unseen rock. Fang's tone was serious as he said almost pleadingly, "Max, don't judge him too harshly."

"Wait, so I should walk up to him and hug the man who betrayed us all? In that case, how about we just send him some flowers?" Max said, first incredulous, then slathered in sarcasm. "Have you lost your mind?"

Fang interrupted before she could continue. "Look, all I'm saying is, maybe he's playing a part, like Angel did that one time. He did get us out, that first time."

"Fang, are you hearing yourself? You're asking me not to judge the man who acted like our father, disappeared, left us believing he was dead, then showed up working for the very same people who originally locked us up in dog crates!" Max's voice rose to a very angry stage whisper. "Then he turns good guy again, only to work for another bunch of evil whackadoos. Don't you dare propitiate him to me. He has betrayed us so many times, yet you think I can just let that go and trust him again? No! That will never happen. How could you ever think that I could ever trust him again?" This time Max's voice rose to a half shriek, half shout as she grew steadily more worked up. Instead of waiting for an answer, she hurled herself off of the cliff, angrily snapping open her wings. Max sped away as fast as she could, but before long she became dizzy. Diving low, Max slowed until she was able to lower herself to the ground at a fast walk. Curling into a ball, she let the angry tears flow freely, cursing both Fang and her concussion.

About a half hour later, Max realized that she had left the flock with only Fang on watch. This realization had her in the air, streaking back as fast as she had left.

Arriving at the canyon, Max tried to sneak up behind Gazzy, but the world wouldn't stay still and she crashed into him.

"Max!" Nudge squealed. "Fang wouldn't say anything other than I'm not the only one who was reading . Where were you? Why did you crash? Are you alright?"

Max looked at Nudge, then said, "I went for a short flight, but I guess it was still too far. I'm fine." Nudge looked skeptical. Max turned to pick up her filthy grey backpack, but Fang already had it. With a glare, she jerked it from his arms. Then Max spread her wings and jumped. She caught an updraft and let it lift her. Turning, Max then headed for a small house in Arizona.


End file.
